Kit Croatia and the Balkans Revenge
by Hrvatska
Summary: This is the first story what I've wrotee so why not upload it as well? Anyway, yes I will have finishing other stories, also this too. :  Kit Croatia must save world from evil unknown forces  if you can't figure it out, you dumb Serbs, IT'S YOU!
1. Chapter 1

(AN- Yeah! My second fanfic! I hope you like it!))

The stars were twinkled above te Starclans camp.

"We are camping for protection" said the purple cat, Twinklestar, as he and his wife, Moonbeam sat on the log.

"Honey," saidd Moonbeam, "The desitined child is due to have born any moment from now."

"Oh my," Twinklestar was surprised, "Quick everyone! Our clan leader is due to give birth to the destineind child!"

And everyone cfgathered around the log.

Moonbeam knew that it was time, she felt a strange power flow through her as she got ready to give birth.

"Teeeeeeee" Moonbeam yelled as she laid a baby cat on the floor.

It was a red and white cat.

Just months before, Moonbeam and Twinklestar had found a sceret book, detailing the news of a destined 'warrior child' in great detail, that would eveuntually have to come and defend their homeland from an unknown invader force.

"The child is born!" said Twinklestar, holding his child for everyone to see.

"Meow," meowed the little cat.

"We will name you- Kit Croatia," said Twinklestar, as the crowd laughed in echoes and they had a celebration party to celebrate the destined one.

"Meow" meowed Kit Croatia happiyl, enjoying the atention.

"Party now, little child..." whispered Twinklestar, "It will not all be fun and games, you know. It will turn into very serious... very soon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Now it was few years later...

"It's good to finally be ADULT!" said Kit Croatia.

"I agree," said Twinklestar, "But you know, I have told you already about your destiny?"

"Yeah dad," said Kit, "About ten times already. How many times are you bugging me with that?"

"But Kit it is so very important!" said Twinklestar jumping up and ddown, "Where is your mother anyway?"

"I'm not know, dad," said Kit, "let's look for her"

And so they set off.

"KOR TALOR KAW" they heard unfamiliar shouting in the distance.

"What is the shouting,"? asked Kit Croatia.

"I'm not know, Kit," said Twinklestar, "Let's go to the look."

And they went to have a look at what was happen.

They saw... Moonbeam on the floor in a pile of blod!

"Oh my god!" yelled Twinkelstar, running over to her almots lifeless body, "Who has done this to you!"

"S...Serbia did..." said Moonbeam, right before she died.

"MOTHER!" shouted Kit Croatia, so loud that the loud shouting sent all the birds flying away from their tree nests.

"Don't cry kit," said Twinklestar, "We will get revenge against who has done this."

"I sure hope so..." sobbed Kit, as they turned away, ready to tell the rest of Starclan the bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

"AND that's what happenedd!" Twinklestar said, "And now my love is dead."

The rest of the clann flicked their tails in disgust.

"This is an utterly disgrace!" yelled Frostpaw, "Why don't we go and do something to stop them?"

But suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of... bulldozers!

"Oh my!" yelled Kit, "Mechanical machines!"

Bulldozers came out and they all had the Serbian flag painted on them.

"The Serbians have done this to us! Now they have brought there mechinacle machinery to here, I'm sure they want to destroy the forest!" yelled Snowdust, and all the cats started jumping around fantically.

Except... for Kit Croatia.

He recognized what he needs to do.

"I know what I have to do..." said Kit, "We must stop the Serbians. If we run around like this we are no use! But... we can stop them... if we try."

"There is nothing we can do!" wailed Twinklestar, who had climbed up onto a tree.

"There is everything we can do, " said Kit, "If we work together we can topple over the bulldozers."

Suddenly, they heard Serbian shouting.  
"KAW TALOR KOR" screamed the Serbian menace, "LOOK, THERE'S THE CROATIAN CATS NOW"

And they bulldozed through the trees and into the clan base.

"Our clan base is destroy!" screamed Frostpaw.

"NOOOOOO" screamed Snowdust, looking at the wrecked reckage on the gorund.

But Kit Croatia had a plan.s

"Let's team up and get revengee," said Kit, as all the cats went up to the bulldozers.


	4. Chapter 4

All the cats began pushing the bulldozers over.  
"KAW TALOR KOR" yelled the Serbians in their gibberish. (lol you suck Serbia0)

"We wil figiht for the freedoms on our fatherland," yelled Kit as he and the rest of Starclan pushed all the bulldozers of a nearby cliff.

"KAW TALOR "

Kaboom!

All the bulldozers exploded against the floor below.

The explosion made fireworks in the sky.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," laughed Kit Croatia, "That was easier than expect."

"No kit," said Twinklestar, "There will always be a fight bewtween us and the Serbians, we must make ready for when the next one occurs."

"Of course, father," replied Kit, as the entire Starclan slinked back into the darkness to repair their clan base and to prepare for the next fight...

The End.


End file.
